


Before she was broken

by JauneValeska



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Backstory, Child Neglect, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Abuse, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauneValeska/pseuds/JauneValeska
Summary: Rebecca didn't always live for chaos and bloodshed, once she just wanted to be creative and noticed.





	Before she was broken

When she was really really little Rebecca recalled turning her clothes inside out or messing up her toys would make her parents amused. They used to smile and bring her in close for a hug. She's giggle along with their chuckles. But when she got bigger and they got busier it all turned to annoyance. They got angry if she messed things up and scolded her. Things weren't fun for them anymore and she had to fix everything before they got mad. If they got mad they'd make a horrible mess or outburst she was expected to fix. She's have their punishment for not respecting what she was given.

Her behavior at school made them worse. The teachers didn't get why she couldn't sit still or drew in the margins and spaces. The kids stared and kept calling her crazy. Complaining she was the distraction. She didn't have friends, she wasn't a straight A girl that could stand still. They didn't want the real her.She knew they'd act worse if they saw what else she could do. She was already a freak for the ordinary disorders. But if they knew about the other direction she saw and how she could push objects that way, they'd hurt her.

So she used it to mess up the cars of people who deserved it. Like the man who ran over a couple deer and wildlife and was never held accountable. Or the boy who put his hands on her in the hallway and said awful things. Or the teachers who insulted her in front of the class and made her a example. Her parents would scream very day when they heard about this over the news. They didn't know who did it and it scared them. That felt, really really good for Rebecca. 

But once she was caught, she lost her parents completely. When she saw the disgust she knew she wasn't considered human in their eyes. They never used her name anymore or let her out. She was an it. She was the genetic anomaly not their daughter. She was locked, away in the dark, hurt, and left alone. They weren't her parents anymore. They were less then strangers or bullies, they were hurtful things. Harmful and with no mercy. Just things they didn't feel bad, so she twisted them until they weren't able to hurt her anymore. 

Once Rebecca was a neglected little bird abused in her nest, now she was a clipped bird of prey ready to tear your eyes out and paint the walls with your remains.


End file.
